


GUN LOCKS

by TNTXCXL



Category: Black Lives Matter - Fandom
Genre: Black Lives Matter, Gun Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNTXCXL/pseuds/TNTXCXL
Summary: 16 year old BLACK girl arrested for multiple charges..she didn't commit..while her 15 year old WHITE friend is out free..meet Apryl Smith. 16 Year Old Black Girl..Oldest of 3 youngest of 1...Child of 2...She never thought this would be her life..Wanna Know how it got to this? Continue reading(BASED OFF A DREAM.)Published:7/1/2020
Kudos: 1





	1. PAGE 1

Gun Locks chapter 1  
Black History Month  
(BLM)

**"HAHA! I told you that I'm untouchable!" one of the girls yell, "Pfft Whatever." The other girl says they both jump in the car..driving 19 on a 20-speed limit zone,**

**One of the girls turn around and "Oh shit..", she pulls over, she looks in her gun apartment and throws the gun out the window. , the cop comes over "Yes Sir?" she says, "you know you were driving 19 on a 20-speed limit zone?" the cops say, "No sir, and I'm sorry." The cops look over at the other girl. "Get Out the car." he says, "What?!, Why?!" The girl screams, "Just Get out!" The girl gets out, the cop slams her on the car... The girl screams in pain...The girl look over at the other girl..calling her mom.."Can I call my mom?" The Girl asks...Whining.."NO!" the cop yells...**  
***  
PAUSE!  
If you haven't noticed already...Yes...I'm black. I'm the girl arrested for gun charges...Harassment. Assault..oh and also...KIDNAPPING.  
Oh and My  
friend..yep..she's white. That's who I supposedly kidnapped..she's free. No charges...Free. While I'm locked up. MY Life was great before all this...So...  
Let's go back a little...  
***  
My name is Apryl Smith, I'm 16 Years Old...  
I am a Black Girl, in a black home...  
I have 2 brothers..and 2 sisters...My Life was GREAT..I'm the 2nd oldest of 3...The oldest is my brother Davon Smith...He's 21...He decided to be a police officer..because he wants to prove something to the world...  
I can't lie I'm proud of him...  
Even though I'm not a big fan of cops,  
But  
He's already proved something to me.  
Anyways Enough About him...  
Onto my Little Sister Joslyn Smith...  
She's 14, She says she wants to be a Fashion Designer...and she's pretty good at it, I'm proud of her as well I'm glad she's already thinking about her Career. But she has a nasty attitude sometimes...  
Anyways Enough about Miss Pout.  
Onto my favorites Abigail and Apollo Smith...They're twins! They're just the most adorable things I ever met! Apollo is a boy..obviously..and Abigail is a girl...They're 10...Abigail already telling me how she wants to be a Veterinarian...I have no idea why, she just told me she loves animals and she hates seeing them hurt and she wants to help the World. Okay Now onto my little Basketball Player. He wants to be a Basketball Player Obviously...He was a huge fan of Kobe...But I know Rip...But anyway! Kobe was his inspiration and not gonna lie littles man pretty good! He even beat daddy once!, Oh speaking of my Parents!  
Jasmine and Troy Smith!  
My parents, they're the best parents you could ever wish for, they're always there to help you..they're someone you can talk to! About anything. They're the best!  
and they've been a strong married couple for over  
25'  
Years!  
They're literally my OTP!  
One True Pairing...  
For the ones who didn't know!  
Also..for the people wondering about what I wanna be?  
It doesn't matter anymore.  
Anyways..Onto The Day It all went down...  
***  
Author POV:  
Apryl Yawns, and gets up out of bed "APRYL!" She hears her mom yell "I'm coming ma!" Apryl gets out of bed, rubbing her eyes...Joslyn barges in her room "Ape! Ape!" She yells.."Whattt?" Apryl says rubbing her eyes.."Can I pretty please pick your outfit today?!" She Pleads...  
"Jos-" she gets cut off by Joslyn poking out her bottom lip making puppy dog eyes...Ugh, How can She say no?  
"Fine..!" She yells in frustration.."Yay!!" Joslyn jumps up on her bed..."Now let's see what you got in this closet of yours.."  
"Ew..!...No..What the frak is this?!.. Girl...We takin you shopping tomorrow. What the he-...Nope..Mm..this may work."

"Omg...You look amazing!"  
Joslyn Shouts, "Eh sure" Apryl Shrugs.."UGH! I took all day in that nasty closet of yours...have some sympathy." Joslyn screams Apryl look at her..."Nasty Closet?" Joslyn looks at her..Apryl tackles at her and starts tickling her "Nasty Closet?" "Ape! Apryl!...Ahaha!" Joslyn giggles..."Ape..-Do I still have a nasty closet?" Apryl says still tickling her.." stop iMa pee myself!" Apryl continues tickling her "Nope! ion wanna hear it!" "Help! Ahah!" Joslyn Screams...Abigail, Apollo, and Devon barges in..Devon picks me up while Abigail and Apollo start tickling me "Unfair! You guys are 4 teaming! DAD!!!" Apryl screams...Just in time Her dad and mom come in..and He playfully Tackles Devon. My mom grabs Joslyn and Abigail and starts tickling them while Apryl tickles Apollo...  
————————  
Yep, this is my family...  
We all have a strong bond.  
That's why we're a strong family...  
Anyways...Let me show you my friend Natalie Miller...She's 15...  
She has pretty blond hair...  
Blue Eyes...Nice Body..and she's pretty rich, that's why she's so popular..and Yeah she decided to become friends with  
Me.  
————————  
 **At School.**  
"Hey, Nat!" Natalie looks over at her and shoos her other friends away.."Ape!" Natalie yells and runs to her..they hug, "How are you?" Natalie asks "I'm good, What's your first period today?" Apryl asks while they walk inside "Math, but...I have a question to ask you." They stop at Apryls Locker."Okay, hit me." Apryl says, taking off her backpack "There's this place in the woods...My friends have been talking about it. and I wanna check it out..-" Apryl cuts her off "So what does that have to do with me." Natalie nudges her "I was getting to it!" Apryl rolls her eyes and takes out her science book.."I want you to come with me- No.- Why not?!- Why not? - Yeah, Why not! - What kind of black person would go in the woods at night?" Natalie shuts up and looks at her..then hugs her "You~!!" Ugh...Why..!  
"Fine..-YAY!!!- What time is this damn thing anyway?" Apryl spat while they walked to Natalies Locker, "11:00!" Natalie says stopping at her locker and grabbing her math book  
_____________  
 **This is how it all went down.**  
_____________  
 **At Home**  
 **10:30 PM**  
"So can I mom?" Apryl asks for the 60TH time..." Ape...- Come On babe let her go. She's 16, and I just bought her a car...and If she needs protection..she can use my gun." Her dad says cutting off her mom. "Fine..." Her mom finally agrees."YAY!" Apryl says hugging her mom and dad, Her dad smiles..her mom chuckles and shakes her head "Okay, now go get your siblings ready for dinner." Her mom says, "Okay!" Apryl yells running off "You know I hate you right?" Jasmine Spoke, "You know I love you right?" Troy says kissing her nose...Jasmine giggles and kisses him, "EW! Get a room!" Devon Yells...While carrying Apollo on his back...Jasmine rolls her eyes.."Shut Up Boy..and put Apollo in his chair." Troy Chuckles...Apryl comes in with Joslyn on her back and Abigail in her arm.."If you don't stop biting me! And get off of me!" She yells at Abigail, "Aye!" Joslyn Screams, they all fall on the floor, "didn't I tell you fools to get off of me anyway?" Apryl yells getting up.."didn't I tell you fools to get off of me?" Joslyn mocks her, Abigail giggles Apryl rolls her eyes..as they walk to the dinner table.  
\------------------  
 **11:00**  
 **At the Woods...**  
Apryl looks around her car..and puts the gun her dad gave her in a glove department...

**Knock Knock**

Apryl jumps then looks at the side window and sees it's Natalie laughing..."Ugh- Nat!" Apryl screams, Natalie giggles "Come On Scary Cat!" Apryl rolls her eyes and gets out the car...  
"Woah.." Apryl says looking around.."I know right...I heard there's a Spooky Ghost That comes out at 11:20.." Natalie tells her..Apryl stops and looks at her watch "Woo..! It's 11:18.." She thought and sigh...Natalie looks at her "Relax...I'm joking..or am I?" Natalie says..laughing, Apryl rolls her eyes,

Apryl hits her "You're it!" Apryl yells running off, "APE!" Natalie yells..chasing her "What are we kids?!" Natalie yells at her.." I Don't know...are we?" Apryl yells back.."Sucks to be you!... Cause I'm untouchable!" Apryl shouts jumping over a tree branch...Natalie rolls her eyes chasing her...  
Apryl makes it to her car first  
"HAHA! I told you that I'm untouchable!" Apryl yells, "Pfft Whatever." Natalie says they both jump in the car..driving 19 on a 20-speed limit zone, bopping their heads to the music. As they were driving..red and blue lights start flashing...  
Apyrl turns around and "Oh shit.." she says as she pulls over, she looks in her gun department and throws the gun out the window "Apryl?!, Was that a gun!?" Natalie whisper-shouts, Apryl puts her hand over her lips "Shhh...", the cop comes over "Yes Sir?" she says, "you know you were driving 19 on a 20-speed limit zone?" the cops say, "No sir, and I'm sorry." The cops look over at the Natalie. "Get Out the car." he says, "What?!, Why?!" Apryl screams Confused.."Just Get out!" Apryl gets out, the cop slams her on the car...Apryl screams in pain....Apryl looks over at Natalie..calling her mom.."Can I call my mom?" Apryl asks...Yelping.."NO!" the cop yells...  
 **"Now that's just unfair!**  
 **How Come Natalie gets to call her mom?** "  
She thought.  
As More Cops Came...  
Apryl looks over and sees her brother..  
"Apryl! What happened?!" He yells running towards her..Apryl looks over at the cop then at Natalie and finally looks at her brother again..and shrugs..Devon Sighed and put Apryl in his cop car..Apryl couldn't hold back her tears anymore.."Dev..I'm scared." She cries out..."Shh..Ape it's gonna be okay.." he spoke knowing it wasn't...Apyrl knew he was lying..Apryl looked out the window..Wondering what was gonna happen next...  
***


	2. PAGE 2

**12:30**  
 **Court House**  
 **Tuesday, May 13th**  
Apryl walked around the courthouse with her brother...and her cousin Jessie.."Ima be locked up here forever..I'm not gonna go to school! I won't be able to go to college! Or anything!" Apryl cries..Jessie side hugs her while they're walking...a cop overheard her and speaks "Hey little girl, you are gonna go to school. You are going to college.., I'm going to make sure of it locked up or not Ima give you a education. I promise you." The Guard spoke giving her a slight smile..showing her Badge "Officer Johnson" it said, Apryl looked up at the officer smiles and nods her head..Jessie smiles at her..and putting her head on her shoulder.."It's gonna be alright Cuzzo..we got you.." she says..  
————  
2 HOURS LATER  
————  
 **Apryls sitting with her family..**  
"Ape..baby are you okay? What happened?.." her mom says holding her little brother.."I don't know mom..! one minute me and Natalie were laughing and giggling..next I'm here." Apryl says, her dad sighs.."and they let Natalie call her parents and when I asked he said NO." Troy looks at her and gets TIGHT. "They did what?!" Troy yells, slamming his hand on the table...he sighed and put his hand over his face...Jasmine sighed.."What happened to this world?" She spoke looking up..  
 ******************  
 **Court House**  
 **3:00**  
 **Friday May 20th**  
"Apryl Smith, you are sentenced 2 years in juvenile prison, and 16 years in prison when you turn 18." The Judge says, banging their gavel.

Apryl looked at her parents, with tears in her eyes and sighed..as they took her in...her siblings cry as they watch their big sister being taken away..her mother crying on her fathers chest...  
————  
 **1 month Later**  
 **FOX TV:**  
"Black Lives Matter, National News..Apryl Smith accused of Assault..Harassment..Gun Charges... and...Kidnapping..."  
The New Reporter stated...  
As the other one shook his head..  
"Kidnapping Of Natalie Miller."  
The White Reporter Spoke,  
A Picture of Natalie and Apryl Pop up on the screen

  
"There's no way She could of kidnapped her."  
one of the BLACK reporters said,

"What do you mean?"  
The reporter asked  
"I mean is there any proof?..You guys never have proof if you see a black person doing something you just lock them up with no remorse. But no if there's a white person doing something you don't you look at them like it was just a "day". It makes no sense to me."  
The black reporter said  
"When is it ever gonna end?, Black Lives Matter Too! I say free Miss. Smith! Free Apryl Smith!"  
The black reporter yells to the camera.  
***  
The Smiths sat there watching the News.."Free Apes!" Abigail yells, Her Parents look at her.."Free Apes!" they all yelled smiling...  
***  
 **2 Months Later**  
 **"FREE APRYL SMITH! FREE APRYL SMITH!"**  
 **Protesters yell, holding up signs..."FREE APRYL!" more protesters yell..**  
 **"WHEN WILL THIS END?"**  
 **"WHEN WILL WE BE FREE?"**  
 **"I SAY FREE APYRL SMITH!"**  
 **Reporters and Protesters Repeat...**  
-  
 **12:30**  
 **August 14th**  
-  
"Hey Dad" Apyrl smiled sitting across from him, He shook his head "Ape..I never thought I'd see you here."He sighed looking around.."Me either.." She lightly chuckled..She sniffed.."Its hard..but I'm making it.." she spoke.."yeah..baby we're gonna get you out of here okay?" he said "I don't know about that but you can try." "dont say that."  
"Dad, I'm sentenced 18 years! With no bail! There's no way I'm getting out of here." she spat getting up, "I SAID DONT SAY THAT!" he snapped standing up as well, they looked at each for a brief second then sat back down..she sighed and looked around  
"Hows My Little Siblings?"  
"theyre good..But they miss you ape. We all do." he said  
"I do too.." "Man I never thought this day would come.." She said looking up..Her dad grabbed her hand.."Its gonna be okay baby..we're All here for you..Watch the news tomorrow at 3:00..It might **put a smile on your face..** " he said letting go of her hand and getting up, the guard came over to get Apryl.."I said **We're gonna get you out of here..I promise. and I don't break promises...** Bye Ape."  
"Bye Dad."  
\-----------  
 **THE NEXT DAY**  
 **3:00**  
 **Apryl POV:**  
"3:00 Already." she thought as she went to the tv..she turned on the news..  
"Another Day Marching for Apryl Smith..Who was accused of many Felonies she didn't commit." The TV REPORTER spoke, the camera turns to the street.."WE SAY FREE APYRL SMITH" Protester Yell.."FREE APRYL! FREE APRYL SMITH!"  
Protesters yell, holding up signs..."FREEAPRYL!" more protesters yell..  
"WHEN WILL THIS END?"  
"WHEN WILL WE BE FREE?"  
"I SAY FREE APYRL SMITH!"  
Reporters and Protesters Repeat...the camera turn back to the News Reporter..

"Heres something Joslyn Smith Sister of Apryl has to say." the reporter says,  
"We All Miss you and Love You apes..Don't forget We're all here for you!"Joslyn spoke in the microphone..

Apryl looked at the tv smiling..Her dad was right **This did put a smile on her face**..Apryl looked at the TV photos of her flashing across it..until..  
One of Prisoner came and turn it off..  
She looked about 17...ish..brown hair..hazel eyes..dark skinned.."You really think you're gonna get out of here, Dont you? Baby Girl..We've all tried. Give up.." The Girl said..Apryl looked up at the girl "Whats makes you think that?" Apryl says, "Think Baby I know! - Oouuu, Fine Thang...Fresh Meat we gonna have some fun.." The prisoner says as another one joins in rubbing her hands together..."She Will!, Just because you're stuck here..doesn't mean she will be." Another prisoner yells in the back.."Yeah!" all the other prisoners scream, Apryl turns around and smile.."So Back Off, and Shes not fresh meat.." A Prisoner Says behind the girls, The girls turn around..and sees who it is and runs off..the girl chuckle.."Hey..Im Maya..but people call me M..Or Scary M." the girl smirks, "Okay then..Im Apryl M..People Call me Apes.." Apryl says putting her hand out..M Shakes it.."Ive heard about you..You're that girl on tv huh?" Apyrl nods.."Well while you're still in here me and my gang got yo back" she said pointing to her squad, they smiled and wave..Apryl waved back "and if you need us to be anybody's ass, Just Ask." Maya says cracking her fist..Apyrl nods smiling "Okay, I gotchu on that." The Girls laugh..  
***  
 **That Same Night**  
Apyrl Writes in her Journal Her dad gave her before he left  
"  
Well It's okay in here I mean it's not the best..but hey I'm surviving..I hope you guys are doing well..I miss you and Love you guys too..But What you guys did was incredible and I'm glad you guys still have hope..but if I'm being honest I'm slightly losing hope..I don't think I will ever leave this place..Today I got a new friend I guess? Her name is Maya..People call her M..Or Scary M..don't worry she won't hurt me..I hope. So how are you guys holding up? I hope you guys are smiling..you know I hate seeing y'all cry..Just know if you cry when I get out if I do..im beat you guys up! And Ion care how old y'all are! Smile, Don't let anybody see you down! I mean anybody! Not even mom or dad. If they do see you crying..be strong..cause I'm being strong..Oh and Apollo if them little rugrats come mess with you again..don't be scared to beat they ass! I mean show them who da boss! If some chicks jump in, I bet Abigail and Joslyn got yo back Lil homie..  
you know what this place reminds me of?  
School.  
I mean now that I look at it they weren't lying when they said  
 **"Prison is Just Like School."**  
Speaking of School..  
I start prison school next week!  
I hope it won't be hard..but have hope in me!  
Cause I need it the most right now..When y'all coming to visit? I miss you knuckleheads...I'm starting to wonder why you guys haven't came to see me. :( it's staring to hurt my feelings. You guys don't wanna see Big Apes? and don't try to talk smack when you do..cause I can still beat yo tail in here.  
Love You Be Safe!

\- Yours Truly,  
Apryl Smith  
"  
Apryl sighs, leaning back and putting her book away..She had a feeling Tomorrow's gonna be a long day.  
***


	3. PAGE 3

Apyrl was starting to get fucked up in the head, She was starting to get lonely..Her So Called Bestfriend ain't visit her once!

She was staying to notice why her dad says 'they ain't your friend, they your associates.' Cause you can't trust nobody theses days!

If She missed anyone the most, It was definitely her dad, They were like two peas in a pod.

He was her bestfriend.

And She missed her Bestfriend.

She missed everybody.

She missed the real world.

"Smith!" She heard a officer yell making her look up, "You got a visitor." They told her making her eyebrows kiss. "From Who?" She questioned to herself, as She hoped off the bed.

They cuffed her and took her to the visitation room, It was a random white man She didn't know.

He stood. "And Who are you?" She questioned as He sat down when She walked over and sat down aswell. "I'm Chris, Natalie's Brother." He told her, making Apyrl worry. "Wait Is Nat Okay?!" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, But I need to tell you something you might won't like." He told her, "Alright.." She trailed as He pulled out a photo.

Apyrl stared at the photos, wondering two things how did he get them and what does it have to do with anything!? "What does theses have to do with anything?" Apyrl asked as The Man pulled out to other photos.

"Remember him?" Chris asked, Apyrl nodded. "Yeah that's Nat's boyfriend." She told him.

"Them?" He questioned, "That's Nat's Boyfriend Dad and..I don't know him." She said shaking her head.

"No, That's the cops who arrested you." He said making Apyrl's eyebrows narrowed. "Her Boyfriend, James tipped the cops off."

"So..They set me up?" She asked, He nodded. "For What?!, Why!" She asked in shock.

"Nat, Was always jealous of you. The way you looked, the way people talk about you, She was jealous of your family." He told her, She was confused?..Nat had everything, money, friends, all the clothes she could get..Why would She Be Jealous of her?, She had nothing.

"Shes way popular then me, she had everything—" He cut her off. "Being Popular and having everything doesn't mean your happy, you could have all the money in the world, and not be happy." He said making her sigh, her lips quivered.

"But I thought.." She said, stopping herself. She put herself into her hands. "You thought she was your friend?" He said, finishing her sentence making her nod.

"Keep your head up, and don't trust everyone in here. I did and it was a mistake." He told her, She raised a brow. "You've been to jail?" She asked him, He let out a breath and nodded.

"That's probably why Nat never talked about you." She said to him, He dropped his head before lifting it up. "Shes embarrassed of me I know." He said to her, making her frown.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Apyrl. But I gotta go." He told her, standing up. "Bye..Wait!" She yelled, as Her eyes widen. He stopped, raising a brow as He turned to her.

"What's your name?" She asked, He smiled. "Matthew, But you can call me Matt." He said, flashing her a sweet smile making her dimples dampen and cheeks go red.

He waved her bye, as The Guards came to get her.

Matthew..He seemed like a sweet guy, but She couldn't worry about him, or anybody right now while she was in jail.

She sighed.

**2 Hours Later,**

Apyrl was next in line for call, and She couldn't wait. She really wanted to talk to her family, She wanted to hear their voices so bad! She surprisingly missed her siblings with a pain!

As She was walking up to the phone, Somebody stepped infront of her. She raised a brow, as Everyone behind her groaned. "Uhm?, I was there." Apyrl said to the female making her turn, She looked Apyrl up and down before scoffing and turning away.

Apyrl frowned. "Aye, Didn't she say She was standing there?" Scary M Says popping up outta the blue, The Female turned to her and laughed.

"And Who you supposed to be?" "I don't think you wanna find out who I am." "Baby, I think I do." She spat, pushing M. M looked at her before nodding, Apyrl raised a brow when She walked off.

The female looked at Apyrl and shook her head, before turning to the phone, before She could her head banged into the phone making Apyrl's eyes widen.

Maya smacked her the face, and kicked her in the stomach. "Bitch! You needs learn yo' place! Stop fucking wimme and my people!" She snapped at the female, kicking her numerous times in the stomach. Apyrl's eyes widen.

"Stop! The Guards are coming!" Apyrl said, making Maya turn to her. She grabbed Apyrl's hand, and took off to her cell. "Wait I needa call—You can use my phone!" Maya told her, as They entered the hall.

Apyrl frowned, raising a brow.

"You okay?" Apyrl asked, as They sat in Maya's cell. Maya nodded, wrapping her hand up. "I'm good, You?" She asked, Apyrl slowly nodded, before sighing. Maya looked at her, before pulling something out her pocket.

"Here, Call yo' peeps." She said, handing Apyrl her dailer. Apyrl looked at her, and smiled before typing in her mother's phone number. When It answers, She heard Joslyn's voice.

"Apes?"

"Yes, It's me!"

"Apes! How are you?" She heard her sister say before hearing some commotion in the background. "Apes?! Is that Apyrl!" She heard Apollo ask with Abigail right behind him.

"Pollo! What's up man?" She chirped with a smile, as Maya stood infront of the cell to give her privacy and look out for guards.

"Apes! We miss you!" Abigail chirped, smiling ear to ear. "I miss you too. Dad will let y'all visit me soon. I'm sure!" Apyrl spoke, with a smile.

"He said, We can see you when you're out!" Apollo spoke, Her smile dropped. "So? In 20 years?" Apes asked, Jose frowned.

"Apyrl.." Joslyn frowned, apes sighed. "Jose, I'm just saying; I won't be out here sooner then ever. It hurts less when you admit it." Apyrl spoke to her.

"I don't think that's true Apes." Joslyn spat, through clenched teeth. Apes sighed.

"Just Admit It Already Man! I'm never getting out."

Her siblings frowned at her voice, was She really never gonna get out..?


End file.
